


【二人花】逸闻一则

by caira9898



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Idk about you but I'm happy now, M/M, Top!Ohkura
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: 造雷。女装肉。You've been warned.





	【二人花】逸闻一则

推开乐屋门的大仓被吓了一跳。

至于他为什么这个点还往返于乐屋和临时住处之间，这得回溯到半个小时前。

 

他回到酒店才发现耳机和水瓶都落在乐屋里了。

这不重要，问题是他明明有将这些东西放进背包里的印象。

他对着房门权衡了一下，决定还是不要冒险等到明天再拿回来。不管他好不好重新网购，丢东西总是不方便的。好在他察觉的不算晚，即使这样等他赶回后台时连staff都走的差不多了。

所以他看到乐屋里的丸山差点跳起来也不是他的错。

并不是因为丸山还在乐屋里，而是因为这个丸山隆平。

他居然穿着本番用的水手服坐在沙发上发呆。

大仓爆发出剧烈的笑声。

“Maru你在干嘛啦，吓了我一跳，真是的。”

他一边笑一边指责丸山。

丸山居然反过来露出了被吓到的表情，看到来者是大仓后明显的松了一口气，眉毛耷拉下来，“在复习Candy的舞步啦。真是的大仓你不要笑我了，很叫人害羞的。”

这下大仓变本加厉的干脆笑的倒在地上，从下往上看丸山的内裤。丸山一下子按住了裙子，另一只手要打大仓，被他一咕噜躲开，笑声更加过分。

“Kurako好过分！”

一句话精准地穿透笑声砸在大仓头上。这倒不是说丸山的声音很大，恰恰相反。比平常高而柔软的声线反而更加有效地穿透了大仓标志性的笑声。

“没想到你居然为了受欢迎这么努力啊，丑女，”大仓愣了一下，在看到丸山鼓起来的脸和明显进入角色的表情之后也捏着嗓子用上了自己女装时的音调。

“反正Kurako肯定不明白的啦。”

丸山并拢双腿，反而一本正经的说。

也不是没有带妆彩排过，但猛然看这样的丸山还是太超过了。没化妆也没带假发的丸山穿着水手服的画面充满了违和感，和之前拍广告间隙那个皮肤细腻的高中生截然不同。可丸山的眼神与为了遣词造句争论的文学社的京都女孩儿同出一辙，而他的动作让大仓眼神不自觉的看向丸山在长袜和短裙之间露出的绝对领域。

大仓巡视了一圈，从柜子里找出自己的假发随手扣上。他没看镜子所以戴的有点歪，但他毫不介意地随手把遮到眼睛的碎发拨开。

“丑女，”大仓一边的嘴角翘起来了，他朝丸山走去，每一步都走的细致缓慢，没有忽视丸山吞咽时滚动的喉结，“要不要我来教给你变得受欢迎的方法呀。”

 

情况就变成了现在这个样子。

大仓跪在丸山身前，手指抚摸过他的膝盖，描绘着腿侧的纹路一路向上，过于轻的触感让丸山起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。他缓慢地将丸山的裙子推上去，歪头靠着丸山的大腿，湿润的呼吸拍打在不可描述之处。丸山绷紧了肌肉想要合上腿，被大仓阻止了。

“Ma～ruko，”大仓拖长了调子，“请教别人的话就要虚心乖乖按着别人的指导做哟。”

“谁请教你什么了，”丸山忍不住吐槽。

“Maruko，虽然说坏孩子很可爱，”大仓撩起布料查看丸山的内裤，好在他今天穿的还是自己灰色的平角裤而不是突发奇想地找来了印着小熊的三角胖次这种奇奇怪怪的东西，不然大仓保不准丸山能不能平安的把他的内衣穿回去。

“但不听话是要受到惩罚的哟。”

“你到底站在什么立场上说的啊。”

丸山眼看着本来就很奇怪的氛围越发向别的方向发展，忍不住在大仓开启奇奇怪怪的play之前吐槽。

大仓没理他，仍自顾自地说：“首先这个胖次就不行。”

他扯了扯丸山内裤的松紧带，被拉高又弹回的布料闷闷地打在丸山的皮肤上，不一会儿就留下一个颜色浅淡的红印。丸山早就硬了，被体液浸湿的衣物因为这个动作短暂的离开他又弹回，让他前端凉飕飕的。

大仓了然的笑容让丸山脸颊滚烫，简直想抬手遮住自己目光隔绝眼神里的调侃。

他并不需要那么做。大仓低下头把脸埋在丸山的裙底，丸山就什么都看不见了。

大仓手用力禁锢住丸山的双腿，看不见他动作的丸山触感敏感得不得了。本来就黏答答的内裤变被浸透了，像难以剥离的第二层皮肤紧贴着丸山。丸山分不清那是自己的液体还是大仓的唾液或者吐息造成的。

丸山抓着椅子的靠背，竖起耳朵听着走廊里为数不多的人的脚步声，咬着自己口腔内侧却还是抑制不住小声呻吟。

大仓似乎不满他的忍耐，用力地吮吸了一下丸山的前头，同时更深地让丸山逼近自己的喉咙。

丸山终于尖叫出声。他快要到了，可能大仓在这么来一下或者他在大仓的口腔里再待上个一两分钟丸山指不定忍不住就射在他嘴里了。

但大仓这个混蛋居然就此停止了动作。

Kurako比大仓性子还要再恶劣一点，丸山想，比如现在，他故意在丸山快要到的时候把他吐出来，再蹭上来温温柔柔的和丸山接吻，让他嘴里尽是糟糕的味道。

“Kurako，”丸山在接吻的间隙说，“不要玩了嘛。”

“Maruko觉得这是在玩吗？”大仓贴着他的嘴唇，说话的时候气息喷在他脸上。

“……那你是在干什么啦，”玩弄我吗。当然丸山没说出这么类似羞耻游戏台词的话，只是在大仓追过来的时候后仰，把自己摆成方便采撷的角度。

“Maruko不想要吗，明明都湿成这样了。”

大仓说着荤话，让丸山耳朵发热。他停留在丸山腰上的手顺着山峦沟谷的起伏轻车熟路地找到了丸山的臀瓣，手指顺着弧度契合地滑进了那个缝隙，在柔软的穴口来回摩挲。

丸山意料之外的没有反驳他。这让大仓恶作剧心理更重，变本加厉的沿着边缘画圈，在丸山指甲嵌进他后背时终于大发慈悲的进入了一个指节。

虽然是发觉殆尽的部位，但大仓还是被那里潮湿和紧凑惊到了。

丸山居然自己扩张过了。

这个想法很好地取悦了大仓。既然丸山已经做好了准备，那大仓就应该毫不客气的大快朵颐，丸山肯定是这么想的。

可惜今天大仓的餐桌礼仪不太好。他不光不打算尊重主厨，还要玩弄他的食物。

他能清楚地感受到丸山焦虑的心跳，而对方已经开始小幅度的扭动屁股了，显然无论是手指的粗细或者深度都满足不了对方。

大仓亲了亲丸山垂下来的头发算作安抚，满口咸涩，将剩下一个手指全部探入，迅速抽出，一声来不及逃离丸山喉咙的呜咽梗在那里。

大仓又把手指浅浅地塞进去，缓慢的摩擦。他没有更多的动作，只是用一个指节的深度捉弄丸山，看着面前丸山一脸别扭又不知道怎么开口的模样得到了极大的快乐。

 

丸山现在想立刻扭转时间，回到一个小时前阻止练习舞蹈失望沮丧到产生别的念头的自己。后穴的空虚在大仓的反复提醒下变的更加明显，渴望随着热度发酵，顺着血液扩散到每个神经末端。

想要抚摸，想要亲吻，想要……大仓。

“想要什么得好好说出来呀。”

大仓这句话的时机正好。虽然是这个道理，他却不是对着丸山说的，反而再一次俯下身，还弹了弹丸山的挺立，又坏心眼地掐住了可怜兮兮地吐着透明液体的小孔。

丸山眼前炸开五彩缤纷的烟花，他的理智尖叫着被渴望踹下悬崖，在空白的脑海里没留下一点儿回声。

大仓的下巴被捏着，被迫抬起头来，深刻地觉得今天过后他的心脏可能不会好了。

丸山蜷起双腿，双脚分开踩在凳子上，制服裙子包裹着丰腴的大腿和臀部，隐蔽地、滴着水的洞穴一览无余。他领巾乱糟糟地挂在脖子上，纯白的制服上衣和他齿间的东西色差极大。

丸山叼着泡泡糖亮粉包装的避孕套正以上目线看着大仓。

大仓的理智紧追丸山的原地消亡。

 

“啊、……大仓！”丸山在他一鼓作气全部进来的时候叫了出来。

“是Kurako哟，至少在做的时候好好叫人家的名字嘛。”

“哈啊——哈哈、”丸山在喘息之间用手肘顶他，“恶趣味。”

“没有Maruko恶趣味，不是你挑起的吗。”大仓从善如流的说，在丸山张嘴否认的时候重重地从上往下撸动了一下，丸山立刻颤抖地射了出来，差点咬到舌头。

大仓在丸山大口呼吸的间隙亲他。他不再折磨丸山了，总算开始大开大合的律动，因越升越高的体温和丸山不再遮掩的声音感到餍足。丸山不论哪里都紧紧地攀着他，让他无法后退，只能挤的更深，直到两人融为一体。

 

丸山嫌弃的扯了扯因为自己被按在椅子上压出皱褶的上衣，撇了撇嘴。大仓去解他的裙子，两人合作无缝地把他的服装完整的脱下来了，幸好服装干爽，没有不该出现的体液凝固的痕迹。大仓自己的假发有些纠缠在一起了，被汗黏在额头上看不出本来的形状，大仓把它套回假人头顶的时候心里不住地像服装师道歉。

“完蛋了，服装都皱皱巴巴的了。”

“别说的好像你什么都不知道。耳机，是你拿出来的吧？”

大仓扬扬眉，眼睛却还盯着丸山的屁股。

“嘿嘿。”丸山飞快地将一个吻落在大仓脖子上，抓起毛巾就进了浴室，倒是大仓开始不好意思起来了。

啊，不过他在本番该怎么看待这套服装啊。


End file.
